Żywoty pań swawolnych/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Żywoty pań swawolnych ARTYKUŁ PIRWSZY O MIŁOŚCI NIEWIAST ZAMĘŻNYCH Owo teraz, aby podiąć a wywieść racyie mistrza Bokacyusza y rozpatrywać ie co nieco y pouradzać nad niemi, wedle rozpraw, iakie słyszałem nad onym przedmiotem z ust barzo godnych szlachciców y dam, barzo w rzeczy doświadczonych, powiedam: nie ma żadnego wątpienia, iż kto chce naleźć rychłe ukontentowanie w miłości, temu należy się zwrócić ku białym głowam zamężnym, w czym nie zazna zbyt wielgiego trudu y nie straci zbyt wiele czasu; ile że (iako powiodą Bokacyusz), im sielniey się rozżarza ogień, tymże barziey się czyni goreiący. Tako iest z niewiastą zamężną, która rozgrzywa się tak mocno ze swoim mężem, iż gdy iemu zbraknie czym ugasić ogień, iaki zażegł w swoiey żenie, trzeba iey zapożyczyć się indziey abo też spłonąć całey żywey. Znałem iedną panią z zacnego domu, znaczną y z nieledacyiakich, która rzekła raz swemu miłośnikowi (on mi to opowiedał), iż z przyrody swoiey nie była tak chciwa ku temu ćwiczeniu, iako to o niey powiedano (a Bogu wiadomo iak!), y że rada barzo często by się bez niego obeszła, gdyby nie to, iż mąż iey ią rozgrzywał, a że zaś nie był wystarczaiący y zdatny po temu, aby ten żar ugasić, zbirał się w niey taki wielgi y palący, iż musiała biec po ratunek do swoiego przyiaciela; owo ieszcze barzo często nie zaspokoiwszy się nim chroniła się sama abo w alkierzu, abo w łóżku y tam sama zbywała się tako iako swoiey pochoci, abo na sposób lesbiański, abo inaczey, abo iakowymś instrumentem; wierę, tak barzo (powiedała), iż gdyby nie iey wstyd, dałaby sobie wygodzić pirwszemu z kraja, którego by napotkała w sali balowey, w ustroni, zgoła na schodach tak ią strasznie przypiekały one żary dotkliwie, ni mniey ni więcey iako klacze na granicach Andaluzyey, które, gdy się tak ozegrzeią, a nie masz wpodle ogierów, iżby ie obskoczyły, ani też nie mogąc się nasycić, trzymała swoią przyrodę pod wiatr wieiący, iżby im wiał do wnętrza, y tak spędzaią swoią żarkość, y zapładniaią się tym strychem; z czego pochodzą one konie tak chybkie, które stamtąd dostaiemy, iako iż wzięły coś z przyrodzoney chyżości po wietrze, swoim oćcu. Mnimam, iż siła iest mężów, którzy by chcieli, aby ich żeny nalazły taki wiatr, który by ie ochłodził y spędził ich gorącość, tak aby nie potrzebowały szukać sobie miłośników y przyprawiać mężom rogów barzo szpatnych. Oto, wierę, barzo szczególna przyroda białych głów, o którey napomknąłem: iż gorzeią ieno, gdy się ie podsyci; czemu nie trzeba się dziwować, bowiem, iako powiedała iedna pani iszpańska: ,,Que qnanto mas me quiero sacar de la braza, tanto mas mi marido me abraza en el brazero" - "Że im więcey chcę się zbyć moiego żaru, tym więcey mąż pali pod moiem paleniskiem." Y, wierę, muszą płonąć, y w takowym sposobie, ile że przez słowa, przez same dotknięcia a ściskania, także przez ine ponęty daią się pociągnąć barzo snadnie, kiedy przygodzi się okazyia po temu, y bez żadnego względu na męża. Bowiem, aby rzec prawdę, co nabarziey powściąga niewiastę abo pannę, aby częściey sobie w tym nie dała folgi, to obawa, iaką maią, iżby im nie wzdął się żywot, chociay nie iadły bobu, czego zamężne nie obawiaią się zgoła, bowiem ieśli się wezdmą, owo mąż nieboraczek wszytkiemu iest winien, a służy im za osłonę. Zaś co się tyczę prawideł czci, które im tego bronią, a o których powieda Bokacyusz, to co nawięcey białych głów drwi sobie z tego, podaiąc iako swoie przemożne, racyie, iż głos natury idzie wprzód y że nigdy nic nie uczyniła nadaremno, y że dała im członki y części tak szlachetne po to, aby z nich czynić użytek, a nie zaś iżby im dać gnuśnieć bezczynnie, nie broniąc im tego ani nakładaiąc, iako inym, żadnych wywczasów, z obawy aby paiąki nie zasnuły tam swoiey paięczyny, iako rzekłem inedy, y nie przyszedł czas, iż iuż nie naydą żadnego lisiego ogona, aby ie obrać; y że barzo często stąd, iż daią gnuśnieć oney części, przychodzą na nie wielgie cirpienia y nieprzezpieczeństwo dla życia, a zwłaszcza duszność maciczna, z którey się widzi tyle umieraiących, że litość bierze, y z barzo cudnych a godnych pań, a wszytko dla oney omierzłey strzemięźliwości, na którą pryncypalne likarstwo (iako powiedaią medycy) iest obcowanie cielesne, a zwłaszcza z tęgiemi, krzepkiemi a sielnie ukształtowanemi samcami. Powiedaią więcey (przynamniey niektóre nasze białe głowy), iż owo prawidło czci iest ieno dla tych, które niemiłuią y nie ziednały sobie godnych miłośników; takim iest barzo szpatnie y nagannie wydawać czystość swego ciała leda komu, iakoby iakie kortezany; przedsię tym, które miłuią y które pozyskały sobie dobrze wybranych miłośników, owo prawo nie broni bynaymniey, iżby nie miały ich zapomóc w onych ogniach, iakie ich palą, y nie dały im, czem by mogli ie ugasić; bowiem to iest czysto darować życie temu, który o nie prosi, okazuiąc się w tym łagodnemi a bynamniey nie okrutnemi y barbarzyńskiemi, iako mówił Renod, o którym powiedałem wprzódzi w rozprawie o bidney, utrapioney Genowefie. Ku czemu znałem iedną barzo godną damę, y z nieledacyiakich, która, gdy iednego dnia przyiaciel iey zastał ią w kabinecie, gdy przekładała ona stanzę tegoż Renoda: Una dona deve dunque morire, na wirsz francuski, naypięknieyszy y naymisternieyszy, iaki kiedy znałem, y gdy iey się zapytał, co by pisała, rzekła: "Patrzcie, oto przekładanie, iakiem uczyniła, które iest zarazem orędziem przeze mnie wydanem y wyrokiem, aby was ukontentować w tym, czego pragniecie, ku czemu braknie ieno wykonania", które też spełniło się hnet po onem czytaniu. Ha! co za wyrok! Wiele lepszy, niż kiedy wydały go nasze tribunały! Bowiem, chocia Aryiost ozdobił słowo Renoda barzo wdzięcznemi racyiami, upewniam was, iż nie przepomniała żadney, ale wytłumaczyła ie y przedstawiła barzo dokumentnie, tak iż tłumaczenie tyleż sposobne było ku wzruszeniu szpiku co sam wzór; czym dobrze dała poznać swemu przyiacielowi, iż rada była dać mu życie y zgoła nie życzyła być nieubłaganą, w czym owo tamten też umiał nie tracić czasu. Dlaczegoż tedy biała głowa, skoro przyroda uczyniła ią dobrą a miłosierną, nie miałaby użyć swobodno darów, iakie owa iey dała, nie okazuiąc się naturze niewdzięczną abo też nie staiąc iey wspak y nie przeciwiaiąc się iey ze wszytkim? Tak słyszałem o iedney paniey, iż patrząc iednego dnia na swoiego męża, iak chodził a przechadzał się po sali, nie mogła się strzymać, by nie rzec swemu miłośnikowi: "Patrzcie (rzekła) na tego ciemięgę, iak chodzi; żali on nie ma weźrzenia szczyrego rogala? Czyżbych tedy nie była srodze obraziła przyrody, skoro go takim uczyniła a k'temu przeznaczyła, gdybych iey była przeciwiła się a łeż zadała?" Słyszałem o iedney paniey, która uskarżała się na swego męża, iż nie obchodził się z nią dobrze, zazdrośnego był umysłu y podeźrzewał, iż chce mu przyprawić rogi. "Wżdy dobry on iest sobie! (mówiła tak swoiemu przyiacielowi). Zdaie mu się, iż iego ogień równy iest moiemu; toczę ia mu go ugaszę w iednym momencie y ieno paroma kroplami wody; zasię moiemu, którego piec cale inszą ma głębokość, trzeba co więcey: bowiem my, białe głowy, iesteśmy przyrody owych opuchlaków abo też dołu z piaskiem, które, im więcey połkną wody, tym więcey chcą iey łykać." Ieszcze lepiey powiedał inszy, iż ich cis był przyrody kurzey, które kury dostaią pypcia y umieraią zeń, ieśli im braknie wody y nie napiią się do syta. Takiegoż obyczaiu iest y przyroda białogłowska, która dostaie pypcia y umira zeń często, ieśli nie dać iey się często napić; wszelako musi to być ina woda niż źrzódlana. Ina pani powiedała, że iest on przyrody dobrego ogrodu, który nie zaspokaia się wodą niebieską, lecz żąda iey od swego ogrodnika, aby być tem więcey rodzaynym. Ina biała głowa powiedała, iż iest podobny do dobrych ekonomów a włodarzy, którzy nie daią całego swego dobra w gospodarkę a pieczę iednemu, lecz rozdzielaią ie na kilka rąk; bowiem iedne nie starczyłyby, aby się dobrze koło tego zakrzątnąć. Podobnież y ona chciała tak zarządzać swoią bruzdką, aby ią lepiey zagospodarzyć, y zdrowo się z tym czuła. Słyszałem o iedney godney białey głowie, która miała miłośnika barzo szpatnego, zasię męża barzo urodnego y lubey postaci; wey y pani była barzo cudna. Owóż iedna, poufała z nią, przedstawiała iey, czemu by nie wybrała sobie urodnieyszego: "Żali nie wiesz (rzekła), iż aby dobrze uprawić ziemię, trzeba więcey niż iednego pracownika, a często nayurodziwsi a nabarziey wydworni nie są do tego naysposobnieysi, ieno barziey grubawi a krzepcy w sobie." Ina pani, znaioma mi, która miała męża barzo szpatnego a niewdzięczney postaci, wzięła sobie służkę również szpatnego iako on; owo gdy iey zaufana zapytała ią dlaczego: "Toć abych lepiey nawykła do szpatoty moiego męża." Ina dama uradzaiąc iednego dnia o amorach, tak swoich, iako też inych kompanionek, rzekła: "Gdyby białe głowy były zawżdy strzemięźliwe, nie wiedziałyby, co iest rzecz przeciwna temu"; wspiraiąc się w tym na mnimaniu Eliogabała, który powiedał, iż "połowę życia powinno się obrócić na cnoty, drugą zasię na przestępki; inaczey, ciągle bywszy cale dobrym abo cale złym, nie znałoby się przeciwieństwa tego, co służy czasem do pomiarkowania." Znałem wysokie persony uznaiące tę maximę, zwłaszcza naprzeciw białym głowam. Tak żena cysarza Zygmunta, imieniem Barbara, powiedała, iż być ustawicznie w nieprzerwanym stanie czystości to przystało głupcom, y ganiła mocno swoie panie a panny, ieśli trwały w tym mózgowczym mnimaniu, które ze swoiey strony odepchnęła barzo daleko: bowiem cała iey radość była w festynach, pląsach, balach a amorach, przy czym dworowała sobie z tych, którzy nie czynili tak samo abo którzy pościli, aby sobie umartwić ciało, y które żyły iak pustelnice. Możecie mnimać, iż dobrze było żyć na dworze onego cysarza a cysarzowey; powiedam, dla tych, którzy lubili rzemięsło miłosne. Słyszałem od iedney paniey, barzo godney y wieldze szacowney, która zachorzała od cirpienia miłości, iaką miała dla swego służki, nie chcąc przedsię stawić na azard onego drobnego ponkciku, iaki miała miedzy nogami, z przyczyny swego wielgiego prawidła czci, tak zalecanego a nakazowanego przez mężów; za czym co dzień to sielniey gorzała a schnęła, tak iż w mgnieniu oka uźrzała się suchą, chudą, wyblakłą, iako wprzódzi widywała się świeżą, zażywną, dobrze; odkarmioną. Owo nagle, uźrzawszy y poznawszy to w zwierzciedle, cale się w tym odmieniła: "Iakże to (rzekła), zali ma być powiedziane, iż w kwiecie moiego wieku y w baczeniu na mizerne mnimanie świata y płochy skrupuł, y zatrzymuiąc do zbytku móy przyrodzony ogień mam dać sobie powoli tak wysychać, strawić się y stać się szpatną y szedziwą przed czasem, abo też bych miała stracić krasę moiey piękności, która mi iednała cześć, szacunek a miłość, y bych, w miesce damy o pięknem ciałku, stała się szkieletem abo radniey kostuchą, aby się dać wygnać y wyszydzić z każdey zacney kompaniey y być pośmichem dla każdego? Nie, będę się strzegła przed tym, ba, użyię likarstw, iakie mam w moiey mocy." Ku czemu we wszytkim iak rzekła, tak y uczyniła y, daiąc ukontentowanie sobie y swoiemu przyiacielowi, odzyskała swoią pulchność y stała się piękną, iak była wprzódzi, bez tego iżby iey mąż wiedział, iakiego likarstwa użyła, ieno przypisywał to medykom, którym dziękował y miał ich w uważaniu, iż ią tak przywiedli do zdrowia ku iego więtszemu pożytku. Słyszałem o iedney barzo wielgiey paniey, barzo wesołego obyczaiu y trefnego rzeczenia, która gdy zachorzała, medyk powiedział iey pewnego dnia, iż nigdy nie ozdrowieie, ieśli tego nie będzie czynić; aż ta wraz odpowie: "Ha, dobrze! czyńmyż tedy." Za czym medyk y ona sprawili wespołek radość swoiemu sercu a ciału. Iednego dnia rzekła mu: "Powiedaią wszędy, iż mi t o c z y n i c i e, wszelako nic to, skoro się czuię zdrowa"; w czym używała zawżdy uciesznego słowa, które zaczyna się na "i". - "Y ile tylko w moiey mocy, będę to czyniła, skoro zdrowie moie od tego zawisło." Owe dwie panie nie przypominały oney godney paniey z Pampelony, o którey powiedałem ieszcze wprzódzi, a pomieszczoney w Stu opowieściach królowey Nawarry; owa, rozmiłowawszy się bezmiernie w panu Dawanie, wolała radniey ukryć swóy ogień, żywić go w piersi, goreiący od tego, y umrzeć niźli chybić swoiey cześci. Wszelako wedle tego, co słyszałem o tym w rozmowie kilku godnych pań y panów, to była czysta głupka y mało dbała o zbawienie swoiey duszy, skoro sama z się zadawała sobie śmierzć, maiąc w swoiey mocy wypędzić ią, y czem byle iakiem. Bowiem, iako powieda stare przysłowie francuskie: "Ze skoszoney trawy a zi...... p.... szkoda hnet się wróci." Ba, cóż stąd, chocia rzecz się stała? Żali, skoro ta sprawa się spełni, zali wychodzi na iaw przed oczy ludzkie iako ine sprawy? Czy biała głowa po niey chodzi kulawsza od tego? Czy kto co pozna? To się rozumie, kiedy się rzecz wykona kryiomo, przy zamkniętych drzwiach, y kiedy nikt nic nie widział. Cheiałbych barzo wiedzieć, czy wiele onych wielgich dam, wiadomych mi (bowiem miedzy niemi to miłość nayradniey przemieszkuie, iako powieda ona pani Pampelońska, iż we wielgie portale snadno biią wielgie wiatry), przestała chodzić z głową wysoko podniesioną, abo na tym dworze, abo indziey, y zdawać się statecznemi iako Bradamanta abo Marfisa? Y któż byłby tak zuchwały, iżby się śmiał ich spytać, zali nie właśnie z tego ćwiczenia przychodzą? Ich mężowie nawet (uręczam to wam, przynamniey niektórzy) nie śmieliby im przymówić, tak umieią się dobrze osłonić y dzierżyć pyszną postawę; y ieśli ci mężowie (niektórzy) sprobuią mówić im o tym abo grozić, abo znieważać ie słowami lub uczynkiem, hnet są ze wszytkim zgubieni: bowiem, chociaby ieszcze wprzódy nie zamierzyły przeciw nim co złego, wraz się imaią pomsty y odpłacaią im czysto; bowiem iest stare przysłowie, które powiada: "Ilekroć y skoro tylko mąż uderzy swoią żenę, iey p.... śmieie się z tego." To się rozumi, iż nadziewa się użyć do syta, znaiąc przyrodę paniey swoiey, która ią nosi y która, nie mogąc pomścić się inemi brońmi, przypomaga sobie nią iako swoim soiusznikiem a wiernym druhem, aby przygarnąć gacha a mężowego zdraycę, chociaby nie wiedzieć iakie straże a czety przy niey odprawował. Bowiem, nalepsze likarstwo, iakie maią, aby przybyć do celu, to iest zawodzić miedzy sobą swoie żale abo też swoim niewiastom a pannom służebnym, a potem skłonić ie ku swoiey pomocy, aby się starać o nowego służkę, ieśli go nie miały, abo, ieśli maią, sprowadzić go w umówione miesce; tamte zasię trzymaią straż, aby mąż ani kto inszy nie zeszedł tych dwoie. Owóż te panie iednaią sobie swoie panny a niewiasty y przekupią ie piniądzmi, darami a obietnicami: y barzo często niektóre układaią się a kontraktuią z niemi, iż na trzy odwidziny, iakie ów przyiaciel złoży swoiey paniey a miłey, połowa abo co namniey trzecia część będzie dla służebney. Wszelako naygorsze iest, iż barzo często panie oszukuią w tym swoie służebne bierąc wszytko za nie, wymawiaiąc się, iż przyiaciel nie dał im więcey iedno mały kąszczek, tak iż same ledwie że nie maią dosyć dla siebie; y wystrychuią tym strychem na dudka one ubogie dziwczęta a niewiasty służebne, podczas gdy te stoią na straży y odprawuią pilne czety: w czym iest niesprawiedliwość ; y mnimam, że gdyby o tę rzecz prawowano się, przytaczaiąc racyie z iedney y z drugiey strony, wiele byłoby do śmiechu y do uradzania; bowiem, wierę, to iest szczyre złodzieystwo tak im wykradać zapłatę y należną ordynaryę. Ine bywaią panie, które barzo skwapliwie dotrzymuią paktu a obietnicy y nic im nie odkradaią, by lepiey być od nich wspirane a obsłużone, y czynią iako oni uczciwi sprzedawcy sklepowi, którzy wydzielaią sprawiedliwą cząstkę zysku a targu swoiemu pryncypałowi abo spolnikowi, y dlatego takie panie warte są być dobrze obsłużone, za to iż są tak wdzięczne za te trudy czuwania a straże, bowiem, iak bądź padnie, tamte podaią się na nieprzezpieczenstwo y azard: iako wiem o iedney, którą, odprawuiącą iednego dnia czety, gdy iey pani była w kownacie y zażywała wczasu ze swoiem przyiacielem, w czem, wierę, nie próżnowali, burgrabia pana męża przydybał ią y sztrofował sielnie za to, co czyniła, y że lepiey by było, gdyby była przy swoiey paniey, niźli taką być rayfurką y stać na czetach z zewnątrz kownaty; o czym powiedał, iż uwiadomi pana. Wszelako pani ziednała go za pomocą iney ze swoich dworek, w którey był rozmiłowan; ta przyrzekła mu coś na prośby swoiey paniey, takoż udzieliła mu podarku, który go zaspokoił. Wszelako od tego czasu nie mogła go cirpieć y spamiętała mu to, bowiem,wyśledziwszy y pochwyciwszy dobrą okazyią, uprosiła u męża, by go wygonił. Wiem o iedney cudney y godney paniey, maiącey służebną, którą darzyła swoią przyiaźnią y czyniła iey siła dobrego, y dopuszczała z sobą do znaczney poufałości, y barzo dobrze ią ułożyła do takowey posługi; tak iż niekiedy, gdy widziała, iż mąż oney paniey przydługo był nieobecny w domu, bawiąc w iakieyś potrzebie, czy na dworze, czy w iney podróży, barzo często pozierała na swoią panią ubieraiąc ią (która była wielgiey cudności y luba biała głowa), a potem mówiła: ,,Ha! nie iestli to niegodziwiec ów mąż, iż ma tak cudną żenę y zostawia ią tak długo samą, nie odwidzaiąc iey! Nie wartżeż on, iżby go pani uczyniła rogalem nie czekaiąc dłużey? Godziłoby się to paniey; bowiem ia, gdybych była tak cudna iako wy, pani, hnet bych uczyniła toż samo memu mężowi, gdyby zamieszkiwał tak długo za domem." Możecie mnimać, czy paniey a zwierzchniczce oney służebney do smaku była ta mowa y czy ten trzewiczek nie zdał się iey na miarę na iey nóżkę, y czy późni nie posługiwała się rada tak dobrym instrumentem. Bywaią też panie, które wspomagaią się swoiemi służebnemi, aby pokryć swoie amory y by ich mężowie nie postrzegli się na nich; y podsuwaią im swoich miłośników, iżby ich chowały y miały za służków, aby pod tą pokrywką się taili y aby móc zawżdy powiedzieć, ieśli mąż naydzie ich w kownatach swoiey żeny, iż są tam iako służki takiey a takiey panny; owo pod tym pozorem pani ma barzo ładny sposób prowadzić swoie praktiki, aby pan mąż nic z nich nie przeznał. Znałem iedno barzo wielgie xiążę, które wdało się w amory z przyboczną damą iedney wielgiey xiężniczki, tylko aby przewąchać sekrety miłości swey miłey y potem snadniey do niey dotrzyć. Dosyć widziałem, w moiem życiu takowych wydarzeń, wszelako nie tym strychem, iako czyniła iedna godna pani we świecie, którą znałem: ta miała szczęście być obsługiwana przez trzech dzielnych y dwornych szlachciców, ieden po drugim, którzy opuściwszy ią obrócili swoie miłoście a służby ku iney barzo wielgiey damie; k'czemu tamta dworowała sobie nie bez gracyey, iż ich kształtowała a dresowała przez tak wdzięczne lekcyie a sposoby, iż teraz, przyszedłszy w służbę oney wielgiey, przez to lepiey byli wyuczeni a uieżdżeni; y aby wznieść się tak wysoko, trzeba wprzód sługiwać mnieyszym, aby nie chybić w obliczu więtszych; bowiem aby doyść a wzniść się do duższych stopni, trzeba wstępować po mnieyszych, iako to widzi się we wszytkich sztukach a naukach. To było dla niey z wielgim zaszczytem, barziey niż przygodziło się iney, o którey wiem, która, będąc w orszaku pewney wielgiey paniey zamężney, gdy owa wielga dama była przychwycona w swoiey kownacie od męża, co tylko otrzymawszy mały liścik od swego przyiaciela, owa mnieysza dama wspomogła ią tak dobrze, iż wzięła zgrabnie ów bilecik y nie mieszkaiąc połknęła cały, za czym mąż się na czymkolwiek spostrzegł, który byłby barzo źle ią potraktował, gdyby się w tem był obaczył: to była wielga uczynność w służbie, którą też owa można pani zawżdy iey pamiętała. Wiem wszelako o wielu białych głowach, którym nie na dobre to wyszło, iż nazbyt były zaufane w swoich służebnych, y inym również na złe, iż im zgoła nie zawierzyły. Słyszałem o iedney piękney y godney paniey, która wzięła sobie galanta z nabarziey dzielnych, żwawych y wybornych we Francyey, aby mu dać rozkosz y używanie swoiego wdzięcznego ciałka. W czym nie chciała się nigdy zawierzyć żadney ze swoich niewiast y gdy umówiono spotkanie w postronnym mieszkaniu, było powiedziane y umówione, iż ma być w kownacie iedno tylko łoże, a zaś iey niewiasty nocować będą w antykamerze. Iak postanowiono, tak wykonano. Owo wykazało się, iż była w drzwiach dziura dla kota, o którey nie myśleli y którey nie przewidzieli, aż dopiro teraz, y umyślili zatkać ią deszczulką, iżby, w razie gdyby ią ktoś pchnął, uczyniła hałas y aby go usłyszawszy przycichli y mieli się na baczności. Wżdy iedna z dworek, podeźrzewaiąc, iż coś się tu święci, y zgniwana a rozeźlona, iż pani iey nie ufa, będącey iey nabarziey oddaną, co iey iuż często okazała, umyśliła, skoro pani się położy, stanąć na czetach a nadsłuchiwać pode drzwiami. Iakoż usłyszała ciche szepty, lecz odkryła snadno, iż to nie było czytanie, które pani nawykła od kilku dni odprawować w łóżku przy świcy, aby lepiey ukoloryzować swoią sprawę. Tey iey chciwości, aby wszytko wiedzieć iak nalepiey, nastręczyła się sposobność barzo dobra y w porę: bowiem trefunkiem wszedł młody kot do izby, za czym uięła go ze swemi kompanionkami y wpakowała, y pchnęła przez ona dziurę do kownaty swoiey paniey, w czym nie obyło się bez obalenia deszczki, która ią przymykała, y bez hałasu. Za czym dwoie miłośników przeraziwszy się zerwali się z łoża i użrzeli przy blasku pochodni a świc, iż to kot weszedł do kownaty y obalił zakładkę. Za czym, nie troskaiąc się o więcey, położyli się znów, widząc, iż było późno y że czas był każdemu spać, y nie zamknęli owey kociey bramki, lecz zostawili ią otwartą, by zostawić przełaz na powrót kotu, nie życząc go tam zamykać na całą noc. Przez tę piękną okazyią ona dworka y iey kompanionki miały sposób napatrzyć się temu y owemu u swoiey paniey y późniey odsłonić to mężowi, skąd wynikła śmierzć galanta y niesława oney damy. Oto, na co się zda upór y nieufność, iaką się ma niekiedy do inych osób, która szkodzi barzo często tyleż co nazbyt wielgie poufalstwo; i ako wiem o iednym, barzo wielgim, który pomknął się do tego, iż wziął raz z kownaty swoiey żeny wszytkie iey dworki y kazał ie dręczyć, iżby mu wyznały wszytkie niego dziwstwa a usługi, iakie iey świadczyły w iey amorach. Wszelako na ten raz zaniechano sprawy, iżby uniknąć więtszego zgorszenia. Pirwsze podżegnięcie pochodziło od paniey iedney, którey nie nazwę, a która miała złość do oney wielgiey: Bóg skarał ią późni za to. Aby tedy skończyć z naszemi niewiastami, konkluduię, iż nie ma iako białe głowy mężate, aby przyść z niemi do dobrey paszy y wrychle: bowiem umieią tak dobrze swoie rzemięsło, iż naychytrzeysze y nabarziey zadufane dudki (rozumiem ich małżonków) wpadną w pułapkę. Dość o tem powiedałem w rozdziele o rogalach y o mężatych niewiastach, gdzie naydzie się siła dobrych opowiastek; owo na teraz czas iuż poniechać tey materyey.